In the manufacture of furniture, it is common to provide a deck for the cushions of the furniture by providing a very light sheeting of cloth over the sinuous wire elements which are fastened to the furniture frame and tacking or otherwise fastening the cloth to the frame. A wire pad support is then placed over the sheeting. The wire pad support, commonly known as an insulator pad, comprises a thick sheet of material such as burlap through which wires are threaded. In order to complete the deck, a soft pad is placed over the wire pad support. A cloth sheet is then placed over the wire pad support and the soft pad and fastened to the furniture frame.
It can thus be seen that the deck comprises the use of a sheeting of cloth, a wire pad support and a soft pad.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a construction which eliminates some of the parts and produces a furniture construction which is lower in cost and more easily manufactured.